


Посвящение

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: Конфирмация Нейтана при участии его двухлетнего брата Питера.





	Посвящение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Consecration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404931) by [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse). 



> Сразу, чтобы не было вопросов:
> 
> Конфирма́ция (лат. confirmatio — утверждение) — в латинском обряде католической церкви другое название таинства миропомазания, в ряде протестантских церквей — обряд сознательного исповедания веры.

Нейтан не хотел проходить через конфирмацию. Она была выражением веры, взносом за членство в общине и чертой, отделявшей его от многочисленных протестантов, которые учились вместе с ним. Он хотел влиться в коллектив, не чувствовал себя членом католической церкви и чем лучше узнавал мир вокруг, тем меньше верил в какую-либо всемогущую сверхъестественную силу.

В двенадцать лет избежать церемонии было легко: у родителей были другие заботы. Младенец в доме отвлёк внимание от мальчика в школе. В тринадцать Нейтан записался в хор просто для гарантии, что он пропустит приготовления к конфирмации, находясь в приходе, который был неподалёку от его школы.

Шутки кончились, когда Нейтану исполнилось четырнадцать. Родители позаботились о том, чтобы внести в его расписание инструктаж о предстоящей церемонии. Она должна была проходить в Соборе святого Патрика в первое воскресенье летних каникул.

Он решил, что его церковным именем будет Бекет. Отец хотел, чтобы он выбрал святого Томаса Мора, покровителя адвокатов; мать надеялась, что он выберет святого Александра Саули, покровителя Корсики. Однако он предпочёл им любителя женщин и политика, выступавшего против короля; Нейтан думал, что он идеально подойдёт на роль покровителя его амбиций. Конечно, Томас Бекет был ещё и мучеником, но Нейтана не слишком волновала необходимость приносить подобную жертву.

«День Икс» настал. Нейтан исповедался: в его случае покаяние было излишним – ну правда, можно ли найти подростка, который бы не поддавался грехам плоти? После этого он сел к другим участникам церемонии. Служба обещала быть длинной.

Участников вызывали в алфавитном порядке. Некоторым из них епископ задавал вопросы из катехизиса, но в целом всё шло быстро.

Настала очередь Нейтана. Позже он узнал, что ранее родители публично не согласились со словами епископа, а фирма отца отказалась бесплатно уладить некоторые церковные дела. Поэтому он был выбран для ритуальной порки. Она вовсе не была лёгкой, да и кольцо епископа было увесистым.

Нейтан скривился, но не издал ни звука. Удары бича и так создавали много шума.

Раздался дьявольский вопль, и мимо него пронёсся комок ярости. Питер принялся колотить ногу епископа, крича на неё: «Ты ударил моего брата!»

Нейтан опустился на колени и потянул Питера за руку. Лицо брата было таким возмущённым, что Нейтан чуть не рассмеялся, но вместо этого он лишь прошептал: «Всё в порядке, Питер. Так и должно быть».

Питер прищурился, а потом указал пальчиком на епископа: «Он плохой». Выражение лица священнослужителя было бесценно.

«Ш-ш. Стой здесь и защищай меня, хорошо?»

«Хорошо».

Епископ завершил конфирмацию Нейтана и бегло перекрестил Питера, стоявшего рядом с ним.

Нейтан взял брата за руку, и они вдвоём гордо пошагали по центральному проходу: теперь уже взрослый, полноправный член церковной общины и его защитник двух лет от роду.


End file.
